What Could Have Happened
by AlphaGirl447
Summary: There have been millions of moments and opportunities in Bones that could have gotten Booth and Brennan together. This is a series of one-shots showing a few of those moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I have been so absent lately, but I've got a HUGE workload at school. This is a series I've been thinking about for a while, and I just got around to finishing the first chapter. I want to write alternate endings to Bones chapters and show how they could have gotten together or discover their feelings. This is an alternate ending to Season 6, Episode 2: The couple in the cave. Let me know what you guys think, leave a review!**

 **Love Always,**

 **AlphaGirl447**

* * *

Temperance Brennan laughed slightly as Booth and Hannah left the bar. But her joyful expression slowly faded as a hint of pain shone behind her eyes. She lifted the glass of whiskey and took a painful swallow. Generally she went for milder alcohol like wine or beer. But that night, she just wanted to disappear. The pain of losing Booth was too fresh, the jealousy barely concealed. Her emotions were too much for her to bear.

As she downed the last few mouthfuls of whiskey, her thoughts kept returning to Booth. Seven months gave her the perspective that she needed, the time to reveal her closely guarded feelings. And she had returned, ready to bear herself to him. Only to find that he had moved on. Only a few weeks in and the pain was getting no duller. In fact, with every sighting of Hannah, there was a little twinge in her chest.

So Brennan drank. And she continued drinking. She swallowed glass after glass of hard whiskey, losing her rational thought, the conversation from earlier still playing in her head.

" _So you're saying that love is foolish and illogical?"_

" _No, It's- It's thinking of someone before yourself. It's giving your life, if necessary, to that person. It's uh- It's love."_

" _And if a person falls out of love and meets someone else, those selfless acts would suddenly appear to be dangerously irresponsible. Wouldn't they?"_

" _No. It was still love."_

 _So Booth._ The doctor thought to herself. _We have risked our lives for each other countless times. Does that mean we've been in love longer than you realized? Did we just continue to miss our chance?"_

Brennan's head swam with self-hatred and self-pity.

She ordered another drink.

* * *

"Booth." The agent picked up his phone after much deliberation. They had just closed a case and he really didn't want another.

"Booth. It's Jack, from The Founding Fathers?"

Booth narrowed his eyes. "Hey Jack… What's going on?"

"Well your partner, Bones? She's here. Passed out on the bar."

Booth sat up quickly. "What?!"

"My shift just started. I only just got here. She was already down. I don't know how much she had to drink."

"Okay I'll be right there." Booth grabbed his coat and shot an apologetic smile to Hannah.

"Bones is passed out at the bar…"

Hannah's eyes widened. "Oh my god yes Seeley go get her. Take her home, help her out. I'll see you tomorrow."

The agent leaned over and kissed her slowly before pulling away. "I'm so sorry."

The blonde laughed. "Go! Help your partner."

Booth nodded and left the apartment.

Booth walked into an almost empty bar. Jack stood behind the counter, cleaning glasses. When he saw Booth, he angled his head in the direction of a brunette in a striped shirt with her head buried in her arms. Booth nodded his thanks and walked carefully over.

Placing a gentle hand on her back, he spoke softly. "Bones?"

She stirred slightly, turning her head to reveal one eye. Booth stepped back, overwhelmed by the pure emotion he saw in her pale blue iris. Her face was red and blotchy, a defeated spirit lurking right behind her mask.

"Go away Booth."

Her words were slurred and came out with great difficulty. Turning her head back away, she buried her face in her arms once again. Booth sighed and sat down on the stool next to her.

"Come on Bones. It's 2 am. You don't usually drink yourself under the table like this."

But the scientist didn't respond. Booth sat in silence for a little while, trying to figure out what to say. When he finally turned back, he couldn't wake her up. The agent sighed and jogged outside to hail a cab.

Scooping her up in his arms princess style, he carried her gingerly to the cab and rode home with her head in his lap.

The cab stopped in front of Brennan's apartment building and Booth tossed the driver a wad of bills. The agent exited the car and turned to collect his partner. As he carefully swept her off the seat, the jostling woke her.

"Booth?" She mumbled his name quietly, her eyes not yet open.

"I'm going to take you upstairs Bones." The agent carefully brushed Brennan's hair from her face. She curled deeper into his arms and a small smile spread across her lips.

"Ok Booth." He stiffened as his partner nestled her face into his chest.

As they moved towards her apartment, she inhaled deeply, savoring his unique scent. In her alcohol filled state she didn't remember Booth was with Hannah. Booth held her carefully but awkwardly as he set her on the bed. She curled on her side, completely passed out. He spread the blanket on top of her and walked to the bedroom door. Pausing slightly, he turned to glance at her one more time. Her auburn hair was disheveled and spread haphazardly around her face. Her normally pristine shirt was wrinkled and uneven.

Booth sighed, left the door slightly ajar, and sat on the couch in her living room.

 _Bones you don't usually drink like this. What's gotten into you?_

Shaking his head, Booth sent off a quick text to Hannah letting her know he'd be spending the remainder of the night on Brennan's couch. She replied quickly, affirming that she'd see him in the morning. So Booth kicked off his shoes and curled his exhausted body onto the expensive couch. His last thought before he drifted into a dreamless sleep, was of Brennan's tortured face at the bar.

* * *

Brennan scrunched up her face as she buried her head under the blankets. The sunlight that streamed through her blinds only aggravated her already pounding headache. Groaning, she threw off the covers and sat up, swinging her legs over the side and rubbing her eyes tiredly. Bracing her palms on the bed, she fought to recall the events of the night before.

 _I haven't gotten this drunk in years. How did I get home? Was Booth there?_

That simple question triggered a flood of memories.

 _The whiskey. Drinking. Hannah. Booth leaving. More whiskey. Crying on the bar._

Brennan closed her eyes and groaned softly. She'd forgotten about Hannah. No wonder she couldn't remember much of anything after Booth left. Running her hands down her face, Brennan took a deep breath and nervously picked her phone off her bedside table.

Expecting a text from Booth asking if she got home, Brennan anxiously clicked the screen to life. But to her surprise, and disappointment, there was no such text. A lump formed in her throat, and she silently cursed the alcohol still lingering in her system. She desperately wanted to talk to him. She wanted him to text her. She needed to know that he still cared. Swallowing past the growing lump and fighting against the burning in her eyes, she quickly composed a text.

"Did you have fun with Hannah?"

Her thumb hovered over the send button, but she pulled it back.

 _If he didn't text me then obviously he enjoyed himself. If it had gone badly I would have been told._

Feeling suddenly nauseous, Brennan deleted the text, tossed her phone back onto the table, and covered her face with her hands. Her teeth ground into her bottom lip as she tried desperately to blink away the gathering tears.

 _You want him to be happy. You want him to be happy. You want him to be happy._

She repeated the phrase over and over in her head as tears dripped down her face. Lowering her hands in defeat, Brennan slowly closed her eyes took ragged breaths.

"Why couldn't you be happy with me Booth?" The mumbled question slipped past her lips as she leaned her elbows heavily on her knees.

"Why couldn't I have said yes?"

The next question was whispered almost inaudibly as she silently berated herself for her weakness. She opened her eyes and coughed, embarrassed by her outburst of irrational emotion. Streaking her hand across her eyes, she cleared her throat subconsciously and stood up. Turning towards her bedroom door, she yelped loudly and took an involuntary step back.

"Booth! What the HELL?!"

The agent stood in the doorway, dumbfounded. His eyes were open wide, and he couldn't seem to find his voice. Brennan glanced down at herself and realized she was still in the previous day's clothes. An uncomfortable heat rose in her stomach, and the normally cool doctor flushed red with embarrassment. She twisted her hand for a moment before anxiously darting into her bathroom. Once the door was closed, she slumped against it and gritted her teeth.

 _He saw me crying._

In the main bedroom, Booth turned his head to stare at the closed bathroom door.

 _She wants to say yes._

That thought shook him from his trance, and he sat on her bed. He knew better than to push her. She would talk to him when she was ready.

Brennan gripped the sides of the sink and stared into the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were blotchy and tear streaked. After taking a few breaths to calm any remaining tears or convulsions, she splashed her face with cold water and self consciously messed with her hair. She was stalling and she knew it.

"How long were you standing there?"

Booth heard her clear voice ring from the bathroom. After clearing his throat, he responded softly.

"I heard you wake up and groan. I brought you water and aspirin."

Brennan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He had seen everything. Taking one last look in the mirror, she opened the bathroom door and leaned against the frame with her arms crossed.

"I didn't know you were here."

Both chuckled. "Yeah I figured. I brought you home last night and it was too late to go home. I hope you don't mind; I slept on the couch."

Brennan bit her lip. "No that's fine."

"Listen Booth I-"

"Bones I-"

They both spoke at once, and Booth quickly indicated for her to finish.

"Booth...um…I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here."

The agent wrung his hands. "What happened Bones?"

When Brennan didn't respond, Booth stood up and moved right in front of her.

"Did you mean that Bones? Do you wish you had said yes?"

Brennan's breathing hitched and she contemplated the pros and cons of telling him the truth. But ultimately, Booth was with Hannah. And when he asked them to take a chance, he had moved on quickly. He didn't ask her again. He didn't give her any time. From the evidence, she knew that when booth felt something for someone, he didn't get over it quickly. The only rational conclusion, then, to his behaviour in front of the Hoover and the months following it, was that he never really felt anything for her in the first place. So Brennan had to protect him. He couldn't feel guilty for her own shortcoming and inability to move on from him.

"No. I did not. You should get home to Hannah. I'm sure she missed you last night."

Booth saw straight through her lies. He watched her blue eyes harden and her muscles clench. She was closing herself off from him. This time, she was trying to protect him, not herself. He knew he would never get through to her at that moment. So he left.

Brennan watched him leave without another word, and once he was gone she slid down against the wall and breathed deeply. She wouldn't let herself cry again, but she sure as hell could sit, do nothing, and stare into space.

Booth drove back to his apartment and sat outside for a few moments. Once he walked in, he found Hannah sitting on the bed, fully dressed. She made eye contact with him and smiled sadly.

"You love her."

Booth stood silently and nodded once.

Hannah chuckled. "She just told you that she loves you."

Again, Booth nodded. Hannah only smiled. Standing, she softly kissed him and stroked his cheek. "I do love you Seeley. But I can see that you love her more."

She opened the door and paused, looking back at him. "I hope you two are happy."

And just like that she was gone. Booth glanced around at his apartment. Nothing seemed different. In fact, there was more evidence of Brennan in the apartment than there had been of Hannah.

* * *

Brennan opened her door to find Booth on the other side. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She molded herself to him for a moment, but quickly pulled away. Booth just smiled.

"I'll wait for you Bones. I'll wait until you're ready. Decades if that's what you need."

She answered him with a kiss.

* * *

 **These will be a collection of one-shots and I've got the idea for a second chapter. Let me know if you guys like this idea of alternate endings! If I continue, the first few chapter will be in season six. I aim to have the second chapter done this weekend(which probably means I'll get it done in 2020) Thanks for reading!**

 **Love Always,**

 **AlphaGirl447**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This chapter takes place after S 6 Ep 3, The Maggots in the Meathead. I had to write this because I just watched the series finale on Sunday, and I'm already going through withdrawal. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **~AlphaGirl447 (At least we kinda sorta know what this means now)**

* * *

Brennan sat silently on her couch looking at the picture frame in her hands. The dark carved wood framed a glossy picture of her and Booth. She stared at it silently, trying to work through the nuances of their partnership in her head. Hannah's presence was painful; Brennan did not deny that. But all she wanted was for Booth to be happy. And realistically, the chances of that occurring with her were slim. But all the facts in the world could not lessen the painful ache in her chest every time she saw Booth touch Hannah's arm, or every time Booth kissed Hannah. No, even Brennan knew that was not logical.

So when Hannah had asked what gift to get Booth, Brennan had instinctively responded with a gift she knew he would love. Because all that mattered was that Booth was happy. It didn't matter that it wasn't her who made him happy.

 _I'm sorry Booth._ Brennan thought. _I shouldn't have denied you last year. But I truly believed I could never make you happy._

"I came to the conclusion that perhaps I could. But by the time we got back and I had the chance to tell you…" Brennan whispered aloud but paused as she ran a thumb over the glistening glass of the picture frame.

"You were already happy."

A loud knock on her door made her look up. After a millisecond of deliberation, she decided to ignore it. But after a few seconds, the knocking came again, louder and more insistently. Groaning, Brennan stood up walked over to look through the peephole. Seeing Booth, she took a deep calming breath before nervously opening the door.

"You said you're welcome"

Brennan furrowed her brow. "What?"

Booth stood awkwardly outside her door as Brennan made no move to let him in. "When I thanked Hannah for the phone, you said you're welcome"

Finally Brennan sighed and moved aside to let him in. He walked in and stood stiffly in her living room. Brennan motioned for him to sit at the island as she sat across from him.

"Booth it's three in the morning"

"You're not denying it Bones"

Brennan sighed and looked at the clock. She didn't want to talk about it. She couldn't risk saying something she'd regret.

"Booth it's late why aren't you home with Hannah? Typically on the first night shared, a couple engages in copious amounts of sex."

"Bones. Just...Just tell me why you said it."

Letting out a deep breath, she got up and turned to the sink, picking up the sponge and a plate. "I don't know Booth. I don't know why I said it."

She let the hot water run and fill the sink while stacking all the dirty dishes from the counter. It had been days since she had washed anything. When the sink was half filled, she shut off the hot water and grabbed a plate, slathering it in dish soap. Just as she was about to test the water's temperature, Booth spoke again.

"Did you give Hannah the idea to get the phone?"

Brennan plunged the dish and her hands into the scalding water, splattering it all over her. Screaming, she yanked her hands out of the water, throwing the dish into the air in the process. She looked down at her reddening hands and flinched visibly when the dish shattered against the floor. It all happened in a second, and Brennan's eye began to dart back and forth. Memories swam in her head and she sank to the floor, knowing what was going to happen next. Clenching her eyes shut, she didn't notice when Booth sprinted around the island and knelt beside her. He laid a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off desperately.

"Don't." She clenched fistfulls of her hair and took deep breaths in and out until the panic passed. When she was finally able let go and relax, she sat back against the cabinets and carefully inspected her hands.

"Bones. I'm so sorry."

She gritted her teeth as her fingers ran along the screaming, red skin. "It's not your fault Booth."

He took her hands tenderly and turned them over, looking for any cuts or open wounds. "You get panic attacks?"

"Occasional flashbacks." She muttered noncommittally. "That's all."

"How often?" Booth stood and turned on the cold water, running a clean dishtowel underneath it. Returning to the floor, he gently patted the towel against her skin.

Brennan bit her lip and gritted her teeth. "Not often."

"Bones. How often?"

"They've been more frequent since I returned from Maluku…" Looking away, she avoided his concerned gaze and stood up, careful not to touch anything.

"It's late Booth. Hannah is probably wondering where you are." Reaching for the towel, she winced when her fingers brushed against a dry section of the rough fabric.

"I'm not going anywhere Bones."

She nodded reluctantly and led him to the couch, allowing him to gently care for her hands.

"So. Did you give the phone idea to Hannah?"

Brennan hesitated slightly. "...yes."

Booth met her eyes and smiled. "Thanks Bones."

She, however, did not return the smile. "You're welcome Booth. Listen, I'm sorry for all of that. Um thanks for helping with…" She gestured to her hands. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." She stood and walked to her bedroom door, but his voice stopped her.

"Why did you say no?"

Brennan placed a tender hand against the door and rested her forehead against the hardwood. "Booth."

"Bones please."

She turned around and met his gaze. He stood next to her couch, not making any move to leave anytime soon. "You deserve a woman better than me Booth. You deserve more. You deserve Hannah."

The agent's eyes widened and he stepped closer to her. "Bones how could you think that you're not enough?"

"Because I'm not, Booth!" She turned back to the door. "I have my regrets, but you're happy. That's all I want."

"Regrets? Bones you told me to move on!" His eyes flashed defensively.

"No I didn't." Her murmur was barely audible. "You said you had to move on. I let you."

"Do you want to give us a chance?" Booth asked tentatively.

"You're with Hannah."

"That doesn't answer my question Bones."

Brennan's shoulders slumped and she placed a hand on the door. "It doesn't matter Booth. You're with Hannah. I know that. And I'm happy for you. I am." She carefully turned the handle and slipped inside her bedroom, locking the door behind her. A few minutes went by before she heard the click of her front door. Sighing, she sat on her bed and inspected her hands. He had done a good job of keeping them cool and applying lotion to the especially tender areas.

The anthropologist looked around her room and considered going to the lab, but she knew she'd never be able to work with her hands all burnt and tender. She'd have to wait until the weekend was over and her hands were healed enough that she could wear gloves. Instead, she laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

The next morning, a hard sharp knock woke her up. Rising from the bed, she opened the door, knowing fully well she was still in yesterday's clothes. Her partner looker her up and down.

"How're your hands?"

Brennan narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Why are you here?"

Booth shrugged. "I broke up with Hannah."

Brennan sighed. "I'm sorry Booth."

She motioned for him to enter the apartment, and he promptly sat himself on her couch. "I just need some time, ok Bones?"

Brennan bit her lip and nodded. "Ok." After a beat, she spoke softly: "I'll wait Booth."

He smiled at her, a real Booth smile. The one she hadn't seen since before he left for Afghanistan. The smile that was reserved just for her.

"I know Bones."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Review and comment, let me know what you guys think!  
**

 **~AG447**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is inspired by a scene from The Melted bones in the Twisted Truck when Booth tells Brennan about Parker meeting Hannah. Booth says Parker loved Hannah and Brennan says "Of course he did. Everyone loves her." And this pained look crosses her face before she offers for them to go to her place and swim. The entire conversation just pains me because the look on Brennan's face breaks me. I needed to fix that. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Love always,**

 **AlphaGirl447**

* * *

"We have a case." Booth's voice rang through Brennan's phone as she swung herself out of bed.

"Ok. Are you going to pick me up?" She held her breath, waiting for an answer. She was driving herself more and more lately.

"Oh. Uh yeah give me twenty." He hung up without so much as a goodbye. Brennan sighed, but filed the interaction back into her mind and busied herself getting ready for a crime scene.

* * *

The car was unusually quiet as Brennan contemplated the specifics of her partnership. Glancing across at her partner, she noted the slight smile on his lips.

"Did you and Hannah have sexual intercourse this morning?"

"What?! Bones!" Booth spluttered and looked at her awkwardly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You were smiling, and you were late to pick me up so I just assumed…"

"We are _not_ talking about my sex life." He took off his sunglasses and gave her a look.

"Right. Sorry I asked." She turned uncomfortably back to the window and they continued in pregnant silence. After a minute, she turned back to him. "Do you have Parker this weekend?"

He grinned as they pulled into the crime scene. "Yeah it's my weekend."

"Do you want to come over and swim? They opened the pool yesterday."

Brennan opened her door and got out of the car, taking the time to compose herself and prepare for his answer. But to her surprise and delight, he responded with a smile and confirmed they'd be there. Brennan turned to the remains, took a deep breath, and closed up her emotions so she could work.

* * *

Booth leapt from the diving board and propelled his body into the water. As he swam under the water to the other side of the pool, Parker sat next to Brennan with their feet hanging into the water.

"I wish you were my dad's girlfriend."

The awkward scientist winced and tightened her grip on the edge of the pool. "Your father is dating Hannah. He loves her." The words seemed to burn as they slid past her lips.

Parker shrugged and kicked his feet under the water. "But I like you more."

Brennan silently watched Both break the surface of the water and gasp for breath. He gestured towards Parker, trying to get him into the pool. Parker waved and smiled, but stayed where he was.

"Don't you love my dad too?"

Tensing, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Your dad and I are good friends."

Luckily, the little blond boy finally moved to join his father in the pool. Brennan shook her head at his gestures for her to get in the water. Instead she sat on the edge in her modest two piece swimsuit and watched the father and son play. She missed the old dynamic of her partnership with Booth but she had desperately missed his son. Parker and Brennan had gotten incredibly close, and Brennan, with no children of her own, saw the boy as a kind of son. So when Booth returned with Hannah and he started taking Parker out with his girlfriend, Brennan felt the loss keenly. It kept her up at night, staring at old pictures and reigniting her desire for her own child.

So she sat on the edge of the pool and watched longingly as they played. Before long, they emerged dripping from the water and approached her. Parker got on her left, and Booth kneeled down on her right. It only took a moment for her to realize what they were planning, but before she could react, they shoved her into the cool water.

Pushing off the bottom of the pool, she propelled herself into the air, spluttering and shrieking indignantly. Both busted out in gales of laughter and Parker grinned widely. They both jumped in after her and the trio spend another two hours playing in the pool.

Once they were all out, dried, and sitting in Brennan's apartment as she ordered a pizza, Parker looked up at his father and his partner.

"I think Bones wants to be your girlfriend, dad."

Booth's eyes widened and he turned astonished to his son. Brennan's mind went blank as she stared at the boy. Without even realizing it, her grip loosened and the phone clattered to the watched as the back popped off and the batteries flew out of their slots, rolling underneath her fridge. She dared not look up because her face was growing embarrassingly hot, and her embarrassment was only making the blush worse. Both Booths' eyes were on her as she mumbled something about new batteries and ducked into her bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

Brennan gripped the edges of the sink and took a few deep breaths and focused on letting the blood drain from her face. After a moment she turned on the cold water and splashed her face until her complexion returned to normal. Grabbing a few batteries from under the cabinet in her utility storage, she returned to the main room.

Booth and Parker were sitting on the couch, deep in conversation. When Parker saw Brennan, he skipped off to her T.V. room and Booth stood up awkwardly.

"Um. Sorry about that. What were you two talking about?" Brennan avoided eye contact as she slipped the batteries back into the phone.

"You." He said softly. "Parker says he likes you more than Hannah and wishes you were my girlfriend."

Brennan shrugged as she turned towards the stove and away from Booth. "He's known me longer."

"Bones. What I have with Hannah. It's serious."

Brennan closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I know."

Without her knowing, Booth had moved to right behind her. When he placed a hand on her shoulder, she gasped and jumped away.

Both withdrew his hand and sighed. "What's wrong Bones?"

Brennan finally turned to face him. "I have regrets. I regret not taking my chance. I regret not ever telling you how I really felt. I regret not interrupting you on those steps the night we got home and cutting you off with a kiss before you could ever tell me about Hannah. I regret it Booth. But it doesn't matter anymore Booth because you are _in love with her!"_

Her face was bright red with anger, and her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. So she turned away and gripped the edge of her stove. "You are in love with her. Not me. Her."

Her voice faded to a whisper. "I will adjust. I will. But I can't lose you. I can't watch you love her and leave me in the dust. I miss you. I miss you as a friend and damn it I missed Parker more than I ever thought I would."

She gritted her teeth and choked back the sobs that threatened to rip through her. "I don't need you to love me. But I need you to be my friend. For as much as I hate it, I cannot survive without you. So I need you to be my friend. I need you to see that I exist."

"Oh Bones…" Booth placed a tender hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"Don't. Just please. Take Parker and go. Tell him I'm sorry and that I'll help him with his science fair project next weekend."

She refused to turn around to meet his gaze, so within a few moments he gathered up Parker and they left. Once the door clicked shut, all of the tension and the fight left her body, and she slid down against the cabinets with a sigh.

* * *

Three weeks after the pool incident, Brennan was sitting on her couch nursing a glass of red wine. She and Booth had had little contact outside of the two cases they had worked, and even then they hadn't even ridden to crime scenes together.

Brennan closed her eyes as she took another deep swallow of the red liquid. She believed it was all her fault. She never should had said anything. All she did was drive Booth away. She had cried about needing him as a friend, and all she got were three weeks with almost no contact. So when someone knocked on her door, she pointedly ignored it.

But she wasn't surprised when her door opened anyway, revealing Booth holding his lock pick. Brennan didn't even look up before speaking.

"Hi." Her voice was flat and unemotional.

Booth closed the door and sat on the couch. "I'm sorry. I know it's been a while. I just needed time."

Brennan looked at him, confusion wrinkling her brow. "Why?"

Booth smiled. "Because I needed to find myself again. Before I could talk to you, I needed to find myself."

"You're with Hannah."

"I broke up with her more than two weeks ago."

Brennan's grip tightened on her glass. Hope fluttered in her heart, but she immediately pushed it down with guilt and remorse. "I'm sorry Booth."

He leaned closer to her. "Don't be. I took the time I needed. Now I can do this."

He pressed his lips to hers, and she melted into his embrace. The kiss was soft and sweet, a promise of more to come. And when he pulled away, her eyes met his with such tender affection that he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he made the right choice.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Love always,**

 **AlphaGirl447**


End file.
